Memories
by ShadowtheWerehog77
Summary: Talen the Wolf was found two years ago at Balamb Academy without his memory. Together with his friends Squall, Zell, Selphie, Fui, Rai, and Seifer, they will travel different dimensions and recover Talen's memory. I suck at summaries. T cause im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story.

**Summary:** Talen the wolf was found two years ago at Balamb Academy. All he remembered was his name. He was enrolled at the academy and made friends with Zell, Selphie, Squall, Fui*, Rai, and Seifer. Little did they know that they are about to embark on an amazing journey through different dimensions. I suck at writing summaries.

*=I dont remember how her name is spelled.

Disclamer: I don't own anything accept future OCs (Talen is owned by a friend of my cousins)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Memories<span>**

**Chapter 1**

"No! Talen! Don't!" The shouts came too late. The grey wolf known as Talen stepped into the churning vortex. It was like being in a tornado. Wind whipped at his hair and clothes as he fell into the endless darkness. Talen instinctively closed his eyes and curled into a ball. _I'm going to die. _He thought. _I'll never be able to tell-! _He suddenly hit solid ground hard. Talen looked up long enough to see that he was on a stone altar before falling unconscious.

Talen woke up with a start, scaring his dog off the bed. _Dogs aren't meant to be domestic. _He thought bitterly before looking at the clock. 4 a.m. _Crap. _He still had at least six hours before he had to wake up. Talen started thinking about the dream he just had. He had been dreaming about a night. A night two years ago. A night in which he lost everything he cared about, including his memory.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my story. This is my first fanfiction so please rate and review. I won't post the next chapter until I know someone's reading this.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this but there will be a SeiferxSquall pairing later (next chapter)

* * *

><p>Talen got up and got dressed. All the while, his dog, Igintus, looked up at him expectantly. "No, it's not time to feed you yet. I'll be back to feed you later." Talen then got up and grabbed his sword, Scacilene, and left.<p>

As Talen walked to the Garden, he thought of all the events of the last 2 years. After finding him unconscious, Balamb Academy had taken him in and allowed him to train with the other students. Since then he had met Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Seifer, Rai, and Fui. They were all fun, except for Fui. She scared him. Quistis was hopelessly in love with Squall, but something told him he didn't like her that way. Seifer and Squall were mysteries. No one was sure who they liked. Everyone was sure Selphie and Zell were together. And as for Rai and Fui, they remained the only open couple. Talen laughed. He never thought they would end up together. Nothing else really had happened since then. Talen really wished there would be some excitement soon.

Talen walked into the Garden and stopped in his tracks. All his friends were covered in blood and standing in front of a dead T-Rexar. "Hey! If you were going to have a party, you should have invited me!" They all turned and smiled, except for Fui. She never smiled. She did relax her shoulders to show that she was happy to see him. "You were asleep, and you obviously need your beauty sleep," Seifer joked. "No more that you!" Talen retorted before bursting out laughing. They all soon followed except for, once again, Fui. After they stopped laughing, he said," Seriously, though, why were you all awake at 4:30 in the morning?" "We all had the same idea. For some reason, we all decided to come here and train. Wait, is that why you're here?" Selphie asked. "Yeah. That's _really_ creepy," Talen replied. "Well, wanna train? I know this awesome place where the T-Rexars are literally everywhere," Seifer said. "Really, Seifer? For some unknown reason, we all wake up at 4 in the morning, and all you want to do is train?" Zell asked incredulously while doing a handstand. Zell rarely, if ever, stood still. "Well, what else can we do?" Squall asked. "Sleep," Fui said, her eyes drooping. Immediately, Rai rushed to his girlfriend's side. "See ya guys later, y'know," Rai said as he walked Fui away. "Squall, if you're feeling tired, I can always walk you back to your dorm,' Quistis offered, speaking for the first time since Talen had got to the Garden. "No, I'm O.K. If you're tired, you can go," Squall said, oblivious to what she wanted. "No, that's O.K.," she said, looking a bit put out. After half an hour of trying to decide what to do, Talen, Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Squall, and Seifer retired to their respective dorms. Talen's last thought was, _I wonder if any of this had anything to do with that dream I had._

* * *

><p>Thanx for reading. I have 3 and 4 written and they will be up eventually. Thanx.<p>

Seifer:"When are you gonna tell them about _us?_"

Me:"Quiet! Soon..."


End file.
